In NGN (Next Generation Network), there are many terminal devices at the subscriber side, such as IAD (Integrated Access Device) and intelligent terminals, being called by a joint name as subscriber-side device. These devices are distributed among enterprises or families, with the characteristic of vast extension, large quantity and based on dynamic IP. In the prior art for adding devices to network management system, there are two ways, one being manual input manner and another being SNMP (Simple Network Management Protocol) automatic discovery manner.
Thereby, as to manual input manner, devices are added to network management system by way of manually inputting IP addresses of devices.
For SNMP automatic discovery manner, the network management system sends PING packets or SNMP packets to all devices in a certain IP address segment, and then adding the found devices to network management system.
When adopting the above traditional methods to add devices to network management system for management, the following problems exist:
1) when adopting manual method, it will cost a very long time and a large amount of work to add all devices to network management system for management, and the ever-changing IP addresses need tracking, which will lead to increase of management and maintenance cost; moreover, when device quantity scale reaches a certain extent, this kind of cost will be intolerable, thus this method can hardly be operated.
2) when adopting SNMP automatic discovery method, it will cost a very long time to discover all devices with a low efficiency, and the management security is not guaranteed, thus it's probable that illegal and forged devices be added to network management system; when more illegal and forged devices are added to management system, the legal devices may be submerged, even lead to paralysis of management system.